1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat cushions, and more particularly, to a seat cushion assembly having a plurality of fastening straps attached to a cushion member and a strap securing member which generally preclude undesirable movement and/or slippage of the cushion member when associated with a sitting surface, such as a chair or stool. The seat cushion assembly is also configured to substantially preclude inadvertent tearing of one or more of the fastening straps during normal use of the same.
2. Background Art
Seat cushions have been known in the art for years and have been the subject of numerous United States Patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,333 entitled "Seat Cushion;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,815 entitled "Convertible Pillow/Chair Pad;" U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,047 entitled "Support Cushion;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,696 entitled "Cushion For A Chair, Especially A Detachable Cushion For A Child's Seat;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,552 entitled "Cushion For Removable Attachment To Platforms Of Boats Or The Like;" U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,320 entitled "Chair Frame And Cushion Assembly;" U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,878 entitled "Apparatus And Method For Deterring Slippage Of A Slip Cover Or Cushion Placed On Furniture;" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,396 entitled "Tie Down For Rotating Seat Cushions." Furthermore, numerous mechanisms for fastening a seat cushion to a chair are likewise well known. For example, some permanent fastening mechanisms include sewing, stapling, taping, and/or gluing the seat cushion directly to the sitting surface of the chair. While such fastening mechanisms have been readily used, their permanency can be problematic during, for example, remodeling. In addition, permanently secured seat cushions can not be readily cleaned in a conventional washing machine; instead they must be cleaned with an extractor while being secured to the chair. As such, permanently fastened seat cushions are not always desirous.
Seat cushions comprising non-permanent or detachable fastening mechanisms are also known and primarily include two pair of straps or tie downs, which are generally knotted to back support dowels of a chair to secure the seat cushion in place. While tie down or strapping mechanisms associated with support dowels provide a user with the ability to remove the cushion for cleaning and/or remodeling, they are only secured on one side, thereby leaving them generally free to shuffle, shift, pivot, twist and/or otherwise move. Such movement can not only be problematic or an annoyance to a user, but, over time, can hasten tearing of the support straps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a seat cushion that, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of conventional seat cushions.